Financial transactions happen frequently in daily life. There are various payment methods available for performing financial transactions. These payment methods include payment by cash, by bank transfers, by credit cards, or by payment services. Typical payment services usually require a payer (also, “sender”) or a payee (also, “recipient”) to create associated service accounts before utilizing their payment services. Creating service accounts can sometimes be troublesome or time-consuming for payers and payees. For example, when a group of people goes out for dinner, one person of the group can first pay for the dinner and then seek reimbursement from others of the group. Calculating fair shares among a group of people and collecting the same from them can be time-consuming and inconvenient.
The drawings are not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.